


The man in the blue coat

by SamFlynn93



Series: The man in the blue coat [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Obsession, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamFlynn93/pseuds/SamFlynn93
Summary: Return to normal is impossible when you chase a ghost in a blue coat.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: The man in the blue coat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853554
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	The man in the blue coat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fiction in English. If you like it, there will be a continuation.

Percival Graves woke calmly. His eyes opened slowly, and his vision filled with light. A light he hasn't seen for days, weeks, years? He wasn't sure. Slowly, with the reconstruction, his awareness of the environment grew. He was in a white, neat room in which the only piece of furniture was the bed on which it lay.

The longer the Auror was aware, the more he remembered. His kidnapping by Grindelwald. Trapped in my fucking watch. Torture. Hallucinations. Derision. Desperation. The Dark Lord paraded with his face all over MACUSA, no one stopped. For the sake of Morgane! Even Picquery didn't notice, and she was his friend at school!

But someone seems to be figured out. Percival remembered the unfamiliar man in a blue coat and red hair. The stranger pulled him out of his watch. And come on, the details were blurred for him, clearly remembered like a redhead mumble, "...how could they be mistaken ...".

After a moment's thought, Graves decided that the man must have been a junior Auror whom he had not yet met. Yes, that would fit. Percival wanted to know the details of the case and meet the young Auror who got on the trail of the case.

* * *

When the healers released him from the hospital, Percival returned to his work. Apart from the president who gave him a speech that was probably to be an apology, everyone tried to pretend that the incident with Grindelwald had no place. They were all very ineffective at this. Auror ever heard fragmęty conversations that immediately fell silent as he entered the room. It was obvious that he was the subject of these conversations.

Graves after a few weeks also began to pretend that nothing happened. His ginger junior Auror did not exist! He was another hallucination! Just like his deceased parents with whom he had long conversations while locked in his watch. After returning from work, he sometimes took illegal potions confiscated in the raids just to cause hallucinations and see the redhead again. Sometimes he went, saw his parents, friends who died in the war but never a redhead.

He was mad, but he didn't care. He cared no more. Even the Grindelwald case file. Once, after leaving the hospital, he tried to read them but it ended with a panic attack and vomiting. That day, he was glad that nobody came to his office. He didn't try anymore, so his knowledge consisted mainly of rumors about a crazy English magizoologist and obscorus boy.

The days merged into one for him. He worked, ate, slept, and repeated endlessly. He was surrounded by unremarkable people. Nobody deserved a name since the redhead did not. Percival was certain that if a man in a blue coat existed everything would be different. That he wouldn't feel this loneliness. He would become his mentor. He would teach him everything he knows about being an Auror. They would become friends. They would live together and...

Suddenly in Auror, he saw something blue in front of him in the gray crowd. He started to go faster. The closer he got, the more details he saw. It was a young man in a blue coat. His hair was curly red. He walked hunched over with his head down, afraid of the strangers around him. In his right hand, he clutched the handle of a worn suitcase.

After a few seconds or all eternity, the two men stood opposite each other. The younger of them hesitated shyly and they make eye contact with Percival for a second.

"Mr. Graves" whispered looking away.

Percival Graves Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcemen's heart beat faster.


End file.
